creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:DewTeardrops/It is not yet time to go to sleep
Voy a decir, para no dejar cosas raras :V Que la historia en la que esta continuada esta no me pertenece. Tampoco me pertenecen Jeff ni Jane. Asi que doy creditos a sus predeterminados creadores por el echo de estar utilizando sus personajes para esta Creepy. Espero que no molesta que esta vez la coloque en mi Blog ya que no es posible colocarla en una pagina normal de la wiki. Espero que disfruten y den su opinion si les gusto. 500px La lluvia mojaba su hasta el momento seco, rebelde y algo sucio pelo. Dejándolo fuera de su forma normal y ondulado. Aun así sin perder esos dos mechones con forma de cuernos. La sangre ya seca de su rostro corría dejando su tez algo pálida. Su sudadera mojada resguardaba su ahora poco o apenas sensible piel herida y quemada. Su olfato no era capaz de percibir el olor a mojado del césped o la tierra de aquel descampado no muy lejano a una pequeña urbanización. Pero su vista era capaz de ver en aquella noche un rayo chocar contra un caserón. Aquello pareció sentirse ya vivido, exceptuando su desde el comienzo, esfuerzo por mantener cosas en la memoria. Veía la casa entrar en llamas. Iluminando aquel vecindario con sus lindas y ardientes lamas. La chica se lamento de haber gastado, horas atrás, su ultimo cartucho de dinamita en aquel asqueroso humano que como todas sus víctimas... no había logrado aguantar a lo que ella llamaba hacerlos lindos cual Creeper. Había pues tomado su cuchillo con su mano derecha. Este, ya limpio en el cual gotas de agua recorrían su fina y afilada hoja de acero inoxidable. Ella era una chica curiosa. Las llamas parecían atraer su atención. Y sin darse cuenta ya estaba paso a paso mas cerca de la casa. Aferro con fuerza el mango de su arma al notar algo o mejor dicho, a alguien salir corriendo de la casa en llamas. La miro silenciosa. Su apariencia había logrado cautivar la vista de la Loca creeper. Una joven de unos tal vez pocos años mas que ella. Vestida con un ajustado negro. Pelo rizado negro y una tez blanca al igual que pálida piel. Su cara también le causo exaltación. una bonita mascara con dos grandes ojos negros a juego con unos pequeños y lindos labios. Pero en definitiva no fue todo aquello lo que la hizo fijarse. Si no sus notables manchas rojas repartidas por cada parte de su cuerpo y la falta de una mano tal vez. Ambas, por un segundo, quedaron mirándose a una distancia un tanto segura. La chica desconocida hubiera tratado de deshacerse de la pelinaranja espectadora si no fuera por sus pésimas condiciones físicas actuales. Pasaron unos segundos mas. Segundos largos. Silenciosos. Pero este silencio acabo cuando un rayo resonó. La chica salio corriendo dejando perpleja a Creepness. Tal vez debería haber salido tras ella. Pero... No se veía como humana. Incluso, se podía llegar a pensar que la pudo ver linda. Sin dar mas vueltas a lo ocurrido y aun con curiosidad, miro la entrada de la casa. Las llamas envolvían lentas la estructura de la construcción. De haber sido cuerda no se le hubiera pasado la idea de entrar dentro y mirar. Su curiosidad la llevo a través de unos pasillos hasta donde se podía escuchar una casi vacía y siniestra risa unida a dolor. Se guió fascinada por ella y miro aquel lugar. Un taller tal vez de carpintería. Envuelto en llamas mientras en el suelo divisaba el cuerpo de alguien. No hubiera querido acercarse si no fuera por el echo de que la risa ahora mas ahogada que antes provenía de el. Un cuerpo joven. De un chico de algo mas edad que ella tal vez. Vestía unos pantalones negros. Una ahora manchada en sangre y destrozada sudadera blanca. Junto a un pelo negro y de aspecto quemado. Sin entender como. Sus ropas aun no habían prendido. Se acerco a este y observo su rostro. Sus ojos abiertos capaces de no cerrarse. Su tez blanca y de un tacto áspero si es que Creepness hubiera podido sentirla. Su mirada se fijaba ahora en el lugar de donde venia la risa. Esa boca... esa tallada y siempre sonriente sonrisa. La chica sintió algo de cierto parecido a la que esta había grapado a si misma tras agudizar las heridas. Paso sus insensibles dedos por los apenas inexistentes y muy rojizos labios del chico. manchando su pálidas yemas de color rojo, algo más oscuro que la sangre normal. El joven dirigió su borrosa vista mientras lograba exhalar algún último aliento e intentaba soportar el dolor de todas y cada una de sus heridas. -"Esa.... maldita... Zorra"- Fueron sus únicas palabras. Tosió manchando su boca de sangre. Parecía estar ahogándose con ella. -"..."- Creepness pensó en la chica. No sabía porque el aspecto del chico se le hacia... ¿Lindo? Lo incorporo y Poso como pudo en su espalda sacándolo entre las llamas. Algunas tripas callejón al suelo manchándolo más aun de lo que ya era. Los hasta ahora manchados calcetines de barro ahora estaban Pringados de aquella viscosa sangre proveniente del chico. El pelo del pálido tapó su rostro mientras dejaba descansar la cabeza con pesadez en el hombro de la pelinaranja. Sintió un alivio en su piel al notar levemente que estaba húmeda. Afuera lo echo, sin demasiado cuidado al suelo. Este se quejo mientras del golpe se escucho el desagradable rompimiento de un hueso. La hierba mojada ahora pintada de un rojo diluido en el agua de la lluvia. -"¿Quien..... Eres y por....porque.... me ayudas?"- Pudo preguntar vez. Aunque le había costado articular las palabras. La voz sonaba cada vez mas ahogada. El dolor lo estaba apagando al igual que el enorme desangrado. Tal vez alguien normal hubiera ya entrado en estado de shock con tanta falta de líquidos sanguíneos. -"¿Yo?... Pues me llamo Creepness. Y no preguntes... supongo porque simplemente me pareciste... lindo"- Sincera contesto mirándolo. Los labios del chico rieron y tosió por el costo de la acción-" Y tú.... ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Y porque estas así?..."- Su curiosidad era grande. -"Puedes... llamar...me Jeff he... hehehe... he....he... Y solo estuve, jugando un poco... aunque esa... zorra... jugó mejor que yo..."- Gruño de dolor tras hablar, cuando, sin más, hizo el intento de erguirse-" Arg, malditos huesos rotos..."- Se quejo dejándose caer y una vez más el sonido de algún hueso roto se escucho. Jeff puso una expresión de dolor y de nuevo comenzó a ahogarse con su propia sangre. Creepness, de cuclillas, lo miraba fijamente callada. No parecía preocuparse. Como había dicho. Ella solo lo hacía "ayudado" por el hecho de haberle agradado su aspecto. Se levanto dejándolo ahí tendido. Desangrándose sin más. -"Bueno... fue divertido. Pero ya me voy. No debo perder mi tiempo más" -La chica hablo mientras comenzaba a irse del lugar. -"Tch... ¿y me vas a dejar a-aquí?"- Jeff le miro con una expresión en la que sus ojos fruncieron el ceño. Aunque su sonrisa no se podía perder. -"... ¿Acaso tengo algo que ver contigo?"- Esta se encogió de hombros- "Además... ¿Qué pretendes que haga?..." -Un silencio se volvió a dar. Jeff comenzó a reír de manera sin sentido. La miro y cayó de nuevo su risa. - "Jeff the killer aun... no irá a... dormir... Vamos... ayudarme y... te prometo no hacerte algún daño..."-De nuevo rió. Prometió este algo de forma desesperada. Sabía que si quedaba el solo simplemente llegaría su hora de dormir. Y esos no eran prácticamente sus planes. -"...."- Se echó también a reír y tomo su cuchillo mirándolo de golpe callando su risa. Hablo calmada y seria-" Creo... puedo defenderme sola y... No estás en condiciones de decir lo contrario... ¿No crees?"- Contesto. Jeff permaneció en silencio. Aquella chica estaba en lo cierto ¿Acaso estaba ahora en condiciones de siquiera lograr levantarse y hacerle algún daño? Miro a otro lado con lo que era tal vez una mueca molesta hacia aquella realidad. Creepness rio victoriosa para sus adentros. Se escuchaba el sonido de una sirena. La sirena mezcla de una ambulancia y lo que era el coche tal vez de un escuadrón de policía. -“… Solo espera. Intenta…. No morir ¿Vale? Supongo como eres lindo te ayudare, pero ahora debo irme…”- Esta salió corriendo sin decir palabra desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche. Jeff, maldiciéndola, solo se tumbo en el suelo y… sin decir más, se preparo para “DORMIR”. -“Go… to sleep Jeff…”- susurro en su mente haciéndolo enojar y sintiendo como su respiración comenzaba a cortarse de una vez. Horas mas tarde. Antes de que el empresario de pompas fúnebres, yacía una altura media, el hombre flaco, pálido. La piel de su rostro se tira increíblemente apretado de cicatrices. Sus ojos miraban fijamente al techo, nunca podrá cerrar. Su boca está permanentemente arrancado una sonrisa en su rostro. Se trata de JEFF. También conocido como el asesino de JEFF. Y te preguntas, ¿por qué JEFF muerto? Se podría argumentar que sus juergas de asesinato habían llevado finalmente terminar con él. La policía finalmente cerró un caso de asesinato en masa más retorcido que el mundo había visto. Quizás karma intervino y selló su destino. Todas son verdaderas. Dos forenses, encargados en aquel momento del cadáver lo inspeccionaban y hacían sus observaciones típicas de ese momento. -“Homicidio simple y llanamente. La causa de la pérdida de sangre severa debido a la muerte… desentrañamiento”- Había hablado el primero, serio y con algo de vista cansada. Seguramente llevaba ya toda la mañana desempeñando aquel trabajo. La mañana casi se hacía visible fuera de aquel edificio. -“Ningún hombre puede morir en un edificio en llamas y no se quemarse Frank”- Adjunto el otro. -“Bueno... Mira la cara del tío Elli... ¿Realmente te parece que él es un…. hombre?”- Respondió retúndete a la afirmación. Una risa, algo retumbo en la sala. Ambos forenses se alertaron ¿Quién mas podría estar en aquella sala? Habían mirado los cadáveres del lugar. Y del mismo modo, pensaron para si mismos que estaban locos por pensar aquella cosa. ¿Cómo iban a haber reído aquellos cadáveres? Un ruido solo, algo había caído de una de las mesas. Miraron alarmados de nuevo. -“Quien… ¿Quién anda ahí?”- Logro preguntar Elli. -“Solo… yo hihi”- Su sonrisa, dulce los hizo girarse. Una chica alta se había plantado tras de ellos. Mirándolos con su ojo mientras el flequillo tapaba el que le faltaba. Ambos parecieron relajarse al ver que solo se trataba de una chica. Aunque… cuan equivocados estaban con ese pensamiento. -“¿Cómo has llegado aquí chica?”-Pregunto Frank mirándola cara a cara. -“Solo… vine a cumplir una promesa… hihi”- su risa se mezclo de la nada con la rasgada voz del forense. De su mano corría ahora un hilito de sangre proveniente del estomago del hombre. Había clavado sin más el cuchillo que hasta ahora había pasado imperceptible para los ojos de aquellos trabajadores. Elli retrocedió ante la escena. Creepness arrastro el cuchillo hacia arriba, abriendo el estomago del hombre. La forense no pudo provocar un revolvimiento de estomago y acabo vomitando sobre el suelo limpio de aquel sitio-“ Es una pena… que no haya tiempo para convertirles en lindos creepers… supongo no es su día de… hihi… suerte”- Su sonrisa aun dulce y su mirada miraban el ahora más que dolorido hombre. Lo pateo y en un movimiento corto su cabeza y se le quedo mirando-“Si que sois feos… humanos bobos…”-Esta se había encogido de hombros y ahora miraba como Elli, la forense que sobraba abría la puerta y salía corriendo de aquel sitio. La visión de la mujer no era agradable, los pasillo del lugar donde trabajaba, llenos de cadáveres y un olor asqueroso a sangre mezclado con vomito. La nauseas volvieron otra vez pero aguanto tratando de escapar de aquel lugar. Resbalo tropezándose ahora con el brazo desmembrado de uno de los tantos compañeros de trabajo. Aquello estaba siendo una pesadilla. Escucho al caer como su pierna crujía y un dolor insoportable le envolvía. Alzo la vista como única salvación y frente a la pared solo pudo leer una frase “It is not yet time to go to sleep”. Una risa mas, y la oscuridad se hizo para ella. Dos cuerpos al lado, mirándose ahora el uno al otro. La chica sonríe de forma amplia agradando al asesino. Toma su cuchillo incrustado en el costado ahora abierto de la mujer hasta el cuello y limpio la sangre. Cuando la policía avisada por los vecinos que Vivian de aquel lugar de trabajo solo vieron los cadáveres de los trabajadores como Elli había visto. Muchos tenían sonrisas talladas en sus caras. Otros, habían sido mutilados y pintados con pintura verde. Incluso cuerpos parecían haber sido hechos estallar. Las paredes pintadas ahora de líquido rojo algo seco. No podían creer nada cuando vieron la frase. Tal vez… no era tan fácil deshacerse… de aquel asesino. Categoría:Entradas